Uruks and Wargs and Ents, OH MY!
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Sequel to Adventure Must Run in the Family, Artemis, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli must rescue Amelia, Merry, and Pippin from the clutches of evil while Frodo and Sam struggle on their way to Mordor. Will Artemis save Amelia in time? Will Amelia be safe with Merry and Pippin? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Okay, I'm better now. I hope everyone has a fantastic day, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter to start off a new story!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Love Horses...

The endless hills of coarse grass and random patches of exposed rock told me that we had entered Rohan long before Aragorn voiced the confirmation of our location. We had been tracking the band of uruks for three days with only short breaks to rest before continuing our hunt, and I was surprised at how well I was holding up in spite of my injury. Gimli, on the other hand, was about ready to drop even though he constantly huffed out ridiculous things to try and save his dignity.

Aragorn and Legolas gracefully leapt out of the narrow passage between two massive boulders we had been traversing, and I could easily hear Gimli huffing and puffing as he stumbled to keep up with their long-legged pace. "You know, Gimli," I whispered,"I could carry you when they aren't looking. It might be easier for you to keep up that way."

"Never in my life!" he snapped, his face red with exertion and embarrassment,"No one carries or tosses dwarves!"

I nodded and leapt out of the passage but let out a sharp cry as pain shot through my left knee. Three pairs of concerned eyes fell on me, and I saw Aragorn turn to run and help me. I straightened up quickly and waved him away,"I'm fine. The jump just stung, that's all."

No one looked very convinced, but Aragorn turned back to Legolas as the elf took a vantage point on top of a boulder, and Gimli tumbled out of the passage and panted on the ground for a few seconds before lurching to his feet. "Perhaps it's not me who needs to be carried, lass," he whispered with concerned eyes.

I frowned and shook my head. "I'm fine. The jump simply shocked my knee. I'm fine, really," I stated, looking ahead to Aragorn and Legolas.

"Come, Artemis!" Aragorn shouted excitedly,"We're gaining on them!"

The man sprinted ahead as Legolas sent me a look of concern, his eyes lingering on my knee before he shook his head and jumped down after Aragorn. "Come on, Gimli! Keep up!" the elf shouted, enraging the dwarf.

"Three days, no food, no water, no rest, and no sign of our quarry except for what bare rock can tell!" the dwarf grumbled,"I'm coming, you pointy-eared weasel! Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

I suppressed a chuckle as my dwarvish companion broke into a sprint as he tried to catch Legolas, and I eased myself into a jog before building into a sprint to catch the others. I had healed the bones and muscles which had been damaged by the arrow I took to the knee only three days prior, but running still made the joint sting. I knew that something wasn't yet healed, but I wouldn't dare let my companions know, especially not Aragorn, because the damn fool would carry me no matter how much I protested or how much I slowed him down.

We ran on through the day and through the night, and when the sun rose the next morning, it was red as blood. Legolas paused as we reached the crest of a hill and gazed at the sun with an unreadable expression on his face. "A red sun rises. Blood was shed last night," he stated somberly, and I felt his words pierce my heart like knives.

He looked to me, and I nodded as our eyes met to show him that I understood the very possible implications of the red sunrise. In the distance, I could see a thin trail of black smoke winding into the sky, and my heart clenched with fear. Then we noticed a sound like a dull roar, and a large band of riders mounted on armored horses came over a hill in the distance at gallop in our general direction.

Aragorn grabbed me as Legolas grabbed Gimli, and they dragged us into the cover of a couple large boulders. As the riders passed our hiding place, I found myself unable to tear my eyes from the horses as they thundered past. The ground rumbled from the pounding of the hooves, and the air was full of the scents of metal, blood, sweat, and horses.

Once the riders had passed, Aragorn stepped out of our hiding place and called out to the riders. "Hail, riders of the Riddermark! What news from Edoras?"

The riders swept their mounts into a wide curve as they turned and rode back towards Aragorn. Gimli, Legolas, and I darted out to stand next to Aragorn, and I gripped the hilt of my sword under my cloak as the riders circled around us. "What business does a man, a girl, an elf, and a dwarf have with the Riddermark?" a rider demanded, riding forward into the circle to glare down at us.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I'll give you mine," Gimli stated calmly, looking rather pleased with himself.

The rider tilted his head slightly before dismounting and stalking right up to my companion. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the rider growled.

Legolas and I had arrows nocked before the rider had a chance to blink. The riders' spears were down and aimed at our heads within seconds. "You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas snarled.

Aragorn said something to Legolas in elvish while gesturing for us to lower our weapons. "I am Aragorn, these are my companions. Legolas, Gimli, and Artemis, princess of a far off realm. We are hunting a band of orcs who captured three of our companions. We are friends of the Riddermark," Aragorn stated, and I flinched inwardly when he stated my title as though it were nothing.

"Why would a princess travel without Royal guard?" The rider inquired, shifting his gaze to me and leaning a bit close for my liking.

The air temperature dropped significantly as I met the man's gaze, ice forming along the shaft of the arrow on my bowstring as I struggled to control my temper. "Because I am the best warrior in my kingdom below my father, and I have no need of a personal guard. One of our captured companions is my cousin, a young woman with red hair and unusual clothing," I stated coolly, glad that my voice didn't waver as I spoke.

The rider looked to me for a moment before stepping back. "Whether or not you are friends is irrelevant. Theoden King no longer recognizes friend from foe," the rider paused to remove his helmet,"Not even from his own kin."

I inclined my head out of respect for the man before he turned away from me. "Our two other companions are hobbits," Aragorn stated, eyeing the rider cautiously,"Halfings. They would appear only as children to your eyes."

The rider nodded slowly. "We encountered your band of orcs last night and slaughtered every last one of them," he stated coolly,"Nothing was left alive when we left, and we burned the bodies. If you wish to check, feel free. Your companions may have slipped away in the night."

The rider let out a whistle and shouted three names before three beautiful horses trotted into the circle. I couldn't help it. I immediately approached the black gelding with the white blaze and stocking and spoke soft and low as I took the reigns in my right hand. The gelding nickered and nuzzled my cheek, and I laughed lightly at the display of affection from the beautiful equine.

All of the riders let out surprised gasps and backed away slightly causing me to look around and send a questioning glance to the lead rider. "That horse has never taken to a rider so quickly," the rider explained,"You are quite impressive, Princess. Good luck finding your companions."

I nodded my thanks before turning back to the gelding and continued bonding with the beautiful creature until the riders all galloped away towards the north. Suddenly away of my companions staring at me, I slowly turned to look over my shoulder at the three men who were gaping at me in utter shock. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Lass, you continue to surprise me. You're snarling and growling like a cornered wolf one second then smiling and giggling like a small child," Gimli chuckled as the gelding nuzzled my face again.

I laughed softly, my mind returning to Amelia as I moved to swing myself up into the saddle. "Well, what can I say? I love horses," I sighed, glancing towards the north to see the riders disappear over the crest of a hill,"The riders? I'm not sure just yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! Another chapter! Yeah! To the reviews!**

**DeLacus: That's okay. Nothing to worry about. People do that more than you would think. Glad you like, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**cutie5lexis: I'm glad you're liking it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a fantastic day.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Please don't be dead...

Once we were mounted on our new horses, we set out towards the dwindling column of smoke on the horizon. The entire ride, I had an internal mantra of,"Please don't be dead!" stuck inside my head until we came over the crest of a hill, and my eyes locked onto the mound of smoking remains. Then everything in me froze, and I found it difficult to breathe as we all dismounted.

Gimli waddled over to the mound of bodies and started poking around with his axe while Aragorn and Legolas began inspect tracks and severed limbs. I began to carefully scan the ground with my eyes before I heard Gimli let out a small, mournful sound. I whipped around to see him gingerly pull a charred belt from the burnt hand of an orc. "It's one of their wee belts," he gasped, his voice cracked from shock.

My heart fell to the ground, and a wave of sorrow swelled up and threatened to spill over my eyelids in the form of tears. Aragorn kicked the severed head of an orc, which still wore an iron helmet, and fell to his knees with a scream of pain and loss. I blinked rapidly and took several deep breaths before Aragorn stiffened and began muttering to himself as he lifted a frayed rope from the ground. "They escaped in the confusion and somehow cut their bonds!" he exclaimed, following tracks through the grass until he saw where they were headed.

The massive, dark, dense trees of Fangorn Forest loomed over my companions and I as we glanced at each other. We all knew the stories of Fangorn Forest, and we all knew the danger that lurked within, but we also knew that our companions had fled into the forest with an orc in pursuit, and there was no way in all of the nine realms that I was going to abandon my cousin because of some intimidating, ancient forest.

"These trees are old," Legolas murmured after several minutes of walking through the thick forest listening only to our footsteps and the creaking and groaning of trees,"Incredibly old. Full of hate and anger."

As he said that, the trees let out a particularly loud groan, and Aragorn whirled around. "Gimli," I glanced back to see the dwarf holding up his axe as though to scare off an attacker,"Lower your axe." The dwarf let out a nervous laugh and quickly lowered his axe into a non-threatening position.

Aragorn and Legolas continued on ahead, but I hesitated until I was walking alongside Gimli. "Do you want to hold my hand?" I whispered, offering him my right hand.

"No, lass, I'll be alright. Besides, I don't think Aragorn would appreciate that all too much," he whispered back.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?"

Gimli froze and looked at me with mild horror. "I should not have said that. Forget I said that," he snapped, stomping ahead.

Utterly confused, I struggled to push myself forward again. Why would Aragorn care about me holding Gimli's hand? I shook my head and focused on my companions as Legolas stopped then called out to Aragorn in elvish. I saw Aragorn grip the hilt of his sword, and Legolas slowly draw an arrow from his quiver.

I slowly pulled my bow from my shoulder and nocked an arrow as Gimli readied his axe. Something was close, and it had my companions on edge. "Legolas," I called out in a low voice,"What do you see?"

He turned his brilliant-blue eyes to me with an uneasy look on his face. "The white wizard," he responded calmly. I knew he meant Saruman the White, and I tensed as I heard a twig snap behind me.

All of my companions were in front of me, and I sent a concerned glance to Aragorn whose face was set in determination. "Do not let him speak lest he place a spell over our minds," my companion ordered stiffly.

I nodded and pulled the bowstring taught as I prepared to loose the arrow into my enemy's heart. Another twig snapped, and we all spun to face the sound and were met with a man clothed in white and backed by a blinding, white light. Legolas and I both loosed arrows which were easily deflected, and Gimli and Aragorn both dropped their weapons which somehow burned their hands.

On instinct, I released a lightning bolt in the direction of my enemy, but the magical energy was easily absorbed by my opponent. "Do not waste your energy, Princess Artemis," the wizard commanded in a distorted voice as he lowered his staff, and as he lowered his staff, the light behind him dimmed. "For I do not believe you wish to fight me."

I almost dropped my bow in shock as I saw the wizard standing before me. "That's impossible," I breathed, staring at the old man before me,"Gandalf?"

"Gandalf?" The old wizard said softly, his face crinkling as he thought for a moment,"Yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey."

I took a step towards the old wizard. "I am Gandalf the White," he stated with a smile, and I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly as though the wizard might disappear at any moment.

The old wizard chuckled and patted my back softly as I held onto him and refused to let go. "Artemis, you must let go. We have business to attend to," Gandalf stated gently, and I quickly released him and stepped back,"Amelia, Merry, and Pippin passed this way only yesterday, and I sent them away to be safe with someone I can trust."

His words sent a wave of relief washing over me, and I heaved out a sigh as I took several steps back. Suddenly, I lost my balance and started to fall backwards, and I let out a yelp of surprise before Aragorn caught me. I smiled sheepishly and gave a nervous chuckle as I righted myself stood on my own two feet with the knowledge that my cousin and the two hobbits were most definitely safe and not dead.


	3. Chapter 3: OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY

**A/N: OH MY WORD! I AM SO SORRY! (Dodges tomatoes) LIFE HAS BEEN SO HECTIC! I apologize for the incredible delay. Oh my gosh. To the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Puppet No More

Still rather euphoric at the news of Gandalf being alive and our companions being in safe hands, I found it rather difficult to focus asthe wizard spoke and led the way out of the forest. Once out of the forest, Gandalf faced the east and let out a long, loud whistle. We waited for a few moments before we heard a horse neigh in response. Then a gorgeous, white stallion galloped over a hill and pranced right up to us and nuzzled Gandalf affectionately.

I faintly heard Legolas murmur something, but I was too mesmerized by the absolutely stunning horse in front of my eyes. Almost as in a trance, I gave a slight bow to the horse and cautiously took a step forward. He sniffed me, snorted, then lowered his head in my general direction before sniffing my hair and nuzzling me much to the amusement of Gandalf. "This is Shadowfax, lord of the horses," Gandalf stated proudly,"And a life long friend of mine. You must have been raised around horses and developed a strong bond with the creatures for him to take a liking to you so quickly."

I smiled at Gandalf's words. "Indeed, I was. I've always been fascinated by horses, ever since I was a small child. In fact, my grandfather's horse was the first I ever learned to ride. A massive, majestic beast with eight legs," I said softly, stroking Shadowfax's neck.

"I'm sorry. Did you say that your grandfather's horse had eight legs?" Aragorn asked, completely taken by surprise.

I turned and smiled. "I know. It's more than a bit strange, but it's true. Sleipnir was a gift to my grandfather from my father, and I always thought that he was the most gorgeous creature in all the nine realms. Shadowfax is a close second only because I'm biased towards Sleipnir."

Shadowfax looked a bit hurt and nipped my shoulder before tossing his mane and stomping with his left hoof. "Alright, you're the best! I take it back!" I laughed, stroking the horse's neck and cheek.

The gorgeous stallion whinnied and tossed his mane before raising his head proudly. My companions chuckled as I stepped back to my own horse and swung myself up into the saddle. "Let's get to Rohan. I want to finish whatever business we have there, so I can go find Amelia," I stated, surprising even myself with the complete shift of my mood from a happy, childlike state to the mentality of a warrior waiting for an attack.

My companions all made sounds of agreement, and Gandalf soon took the lead on Shadowfax's back and led the way to Edoras. The landscape of Rohan was beautiful, but it seemed almost completely void of wildlife. Something was wrong with the land, and when we arrived in Edoras, I didn't need to ask to know that the people of Rohan were scared of something.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," I heard Gimli grumble as we followed Gandalf to the royal halls at the highest point of Edoras.

At the base of the stairs to the king's halls, we dismounted and followed Gandalf up the steps. At the front doors we were stopped by some men in armor, and I felt my training from Asgard beginning to kick in. There was a fight coming. I could feel it in the air. Seeing Gandalf lean heavily on his staff, I didn't hesitate to go to him and support him as though he were a crippled old man.

"I'm sorry," the man at the front of the guards said,"But I cannot let you before Theoden King so heavily armed, by order of Grima Wormtongue."

A nod from Gandalf led to Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and I to remove all of our weaponry and hand it to the guards. The man who had spoken seemed relatively pleased until he looked at Gandalf's staff. "I'm sorry, but your staff..."

Gandalf looked at the stick he was leaning on and made a face similar to an old man who had just been told that he had to leave his dog outside. "You wouldn't part an old man from his trusty walking stick, would you?" Gandalf asked innocently, and the man shook his head.

"Very well. Follow me," he said before turning and striding into the dark halls.

A quick glance back at Aragorn told me that he was just as tense as I was, and I fought to keep my heart rate steady as I followed Gandalf inside. Then Gandalf started talking to the king. Well, talking at the king. Theoden didn't seem very responsive until Wormtongue crept into view and started twisting words as he tried to make Gandalf look evil. I felt ice creeping up from my fingertips as my control over my temper began to fail.

Gandalf make a quick retort which silenced the slimy, pale man who shrank back into the shadows, and my eyes locked onto the men who looked ready to crush my skull on a moment's notice. Suddenly, Wormtongue started wailing about Gandalf's staff, and the men I had been watching began to move. I flicked my wrist, and ice shot from my fingertips and froze the thugs' feet to the floor, and I turned my gaze to Wormtongue as he was tackled by Gimli.

Then all heads turned when Theoden let out a wheezing laugh and sneered at Gandalf. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he groaned with a sick smile on his face. Then Gandalf threw off his cloak to reveal his white garments, and light seemed to fill the room as Gandalf threw Theoden back in his throne. I heard a shout and turned as a thug broke free from the ice on his feet in time to conjure up a dagger and block his attacks with his axe. I quickly transformed the dagger into a sword and disarmed the man before knocking him unconscious with a blow to the head.

Before I knew it, Gandalf was done, and Theoden was himself again. I relaxed as the other thugs who were still trapped by the ice covering their feet dropped their weapons, and a blonde woman ran up to the king of Rohan with a concerned look on her pretty face. I shot a weak smile at Aragorn as he glanced back at me, and I felt my muscles tremble as I felt the magic take its toll, which caused my knee to fail and send me to the ground with a grunt.

Legolas and Aragorn were beside me in seconds, and I struggled to my feet while trying to make it seem like my fall was nothing, but as soon as I rose off of my k nees, my leg gave out again, and Aragorn lifted me into his arms. "You are not alright. I should not have let you run the whole way," he grumbled as I tried to protest.

"Artemis, you should have told us you were not fully healed,"Legolas chided," What if your leg had given out during a fight?"

"I could have frozen my enemies solid."

"Oh, because that worked so well just now," Gimli huffed from where he was still pinning Wormtongue.

"Dark have been my dreams of late, and dark are the times when a young woman cannot walk safely in these halls," Theoden stated as his strength returned.

"Perhaps your fingers would remember their old strength if they held your sword once more," Gandalf suggested as a man brought forth the king's sword.

Wormtongue whimpered in fear as the king drew his sword and examined the blade before allowing his gaze to fall on the vile, little man. From the look in Theoden's eyes, I knew that Wormtongue wouldn't be talking himself out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! It's back! Just a heads up. Updates are going to be a bit uneven and irregular for a while because life outside the Internet is a vile and cruel mistress.**

**cutie5lexis: Hey, girl! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have already typed up the first few paragraphs of the next chapter, so it should be up by the end of the month... Maybe.**

**Anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Speaking of Talking My Way Out of This...

I smirked as Theoden literally kicked Wormtongue out of the building and down the stone steps just outside. I shoved hard against Aragorn's chest in an attempt to pry myself out of his arms and walk on my own to watch Theoden punish Saruman's minion, but the man's arms had to have been made of steel. He would not relinquish his hold on me even as he carried me out of the building. "Artemis, stop struggling, or I will knock you out and carry you over my shoulder," Aragorn threatened without even making eye contact, and I fell limp in his arms until we both saw Theoden closing in on the unarmed Wormtongue with murderous intent.

"Aragorn," I said with alarm in my voice, pointing down at the two men.

"Legolas!" Aragorn barked, handing me over to the elf before sprinting down the steps and preventing the King of Rohan from beheading Wormtongue.

I grimaced as my bad knee was jostled while Legolas adjusted his grip on me. The blonde elf looked at me in alarm as though I would break at any moment, but I gave him a glare that communicated all of my embarrassment, frustration, and anger at not being allowed to walk on my own. Gimli chuckled softly as Aragorn glanced up at us, and a look of concern mixed with irritation crossed his face as he saw how I was positioning my leg to prevent further contact between it and Legolas's arm. "There's no way I'm talking my way out of this, is there?" I asked in defeat.

"No. I don't think so, lass," Gimli laughed, grinning as Aragorn shot Legolas a dirty look before returning his attention to the more pressing matters at hand.

After Wormtongue had fled Edoras, King Theoden led us back into the king's halls, and Gandalf began to explain recent events. "Where is Theodred?" Theoden asked eventually, looking about in confusion,"Where is my son?"

"He is dead, my lord," Éowyn stated softly, taking her uncle's left hand in both of hers,"He passed only a few nights ago and now lies with the kings of old."

A cry of indescribable pain and grief issued forth from Theoden's mouth, and my heart clenched at the sound. I understood that pain all too well. Gandalf then escorted Theoden down to see his son's grave, but I was carried to a room within the halls to have my leg examined by a doctor. "You are very lucky, Princess," the doctor stated as he poked and prodded my leg,"The nerves are simply hypersensitive from being shattered and reconstructed in such a short period of time. Give it time and get some rest, and it will pass soon."

I murmured my thanks to the doctor as he left the room, but I refused to look up from where I had my hands in my lap. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were seated in chairs directly in front of the foot of the bed I had been placed on for the doctor to examine my leg, and all three men were staring at me with different expressions. Gimli was slightly amused but exhausted. Legolas was concerned but pleased by the fact that my leg was alright. Aragorn was fuming and furious that I had been hiding my pain from them despite the fact that I was perfectly fine apart from the hypersensitivity of the nerves in my leg.

"Well, my friends, you heard the doctor," I started awkwardly, looking anywhere in the room except for my companions,"I need to rest, so if you would be so kind..."

"No," Aragorn stated simply,"You are not being left on your own. I don't trust you enough after learning that you have been lying to us for the past three days that you were alright."

His words made my heart sink. I felt horrible about lying, but I did what I did to keep my friends from worrying. "I'll take the first watch then," Legolas stated calmly, leaning back in his chair,"I have less need for sleep than the rest of you, and I'll hear her if she tries to pull any stealthy stunts."

Aragorn opened his mouth to protest but clearly thought better of it before nodding and rising from his chair. He moved silently to the door and didn't look at me until he turned back to bark an order at Gimli to get his large, dwarvish backside moving, and when he did make eye contact with me, Aragorn sent me a disappointed look that hurt more than being stabbed.

Once the others were out of the room, Legolas and I sat in silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat to speak. "Artemis, I am not sure of how I should say this," the blonde elf stated with his gaze towards the floor,"I feel I must say this, or I may burst. It is a matter of the heart, but it is highly frowned upon by my father and many of my people." He paused to breathe and compose himself before he spoke again. "I have come to realize that, over the short time of knowing a woman, I might have begun to develop feelings for her."

I nodded slowly as his words sank in. "And you are not sure how to proceed with these feelings, whether you should pursue or forget them, correct?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in amazement, for I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew who he was speaking of.

He nodded. "I am immortal, but she will age and die," he stated, finally raising his eyes,"I do not desire the pain that comes from seeing a loved one die."

I nodded. "I understand, but there might be a way for her to live longer and age slower," I stated,"My grandmother took care of a special tree that produced fruit that can grant immortality."

The elf's eyes went wide. "That is a relief, but it does not solve the other problem. My father and my people would never..."

I tilted my head to one side as Legolas's voice trailed off. "You want my advice on what to do?" I asked, leaning forward to get a better angle at Legolas's downcast face. The elf nodded and raised his eyes to meet mine. "Follow your heart. If it's meant to be, it'll work out, and if it isn't, you'll move on."

Legolas nodded slowly and sighed. "Thank you, Artemis. I am quite relieved now that I have confided in you," he said in a voice hardly more than a whisper,"Now, get some rest, or Aragorn will have both of our heads."

At that command, I nestled myself into the bed and allowed myself to drift off to sleep. As I slipped into the soothing world of slumber, an image of Amelia crossed my mind, and I smiled softly. My suspicions were possibly correct. Legolas might have fallen in love with my cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, hey there everyone! I just want to let y'all know that I have taken on a beta-reading job, so I may not be posting as much, which really is not much to begin with, but I****thought it was only fair that you lot had a heads up.**

**cutie5lexis: I'm glad you** enjoyed** the last chapter. Yes, Legoelia is entering the plot. Now, I think you might enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Perhaps...

The next morning, I was allowed to limp out to the grand hall where Gandalf was explaining the danger Rohan was in to King Theoden. Aragorn looked up from the book he was reading in a dark corner and stiffened when he saw me up and limping over to a table. I had spotted two children, both filthy and covered in dirt practically inhaling bowls of soup as though they had not eaten for days. I sat down next to the smaller child, a young girl hardly more than eight years of age with dirty, blonde, curly hair. I smiled as pleasantly as I could and looked over to the young boy sitting across from her. He had dried mud in his brown hair, dirt on his face, and tears in his clothes. Concern welled up within me, and I sent a questioning gaze to Aragorn who, at this point, was watching me like a hawk to make sure I didn't hurt myself.

Realizing the only response I would get from him would be an order to go back to bed, I returned my small gaze to the little girl who had paused in her eating to gaze up at me with fear in blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Artemis. What's your name?" I asked in a soft voice, placing my hand on her back and rubbing small circles to soothe her.

"Frieda," the little girl whispered, looking back down at her soup.

"Frieda," I repeated, smiling,"That's a beautiful name. Is the soup good? You've stopped eating."

"It's a bit cold," she whimpered as though she was afraid of being punished for complaining.

I leaned down to encourage her to look me in the eye and smiled when she glanced up at me. "I think I can help with that. Watch," I whispered, extending a hand over the soup and casting a spell to warm it until little wisps of steam occasionally rose from the bowl.

The children gasped in shock and stared at me with wonder in their eyes. "How did you do that?" the boy asked.

"Magic."

"Where did you learn it?" Frieda inquired.

"My father."

"Who is he?"

"Prince Loki of Asgard," I responded automatically before flinching as I realized that I had just given away my title without meaning to.

The children gasped and bowed their heads, and I groaned, smacking myself in the forehead as punishment for my mistake. "Children, please, there is no need for that. Eat your food before it gets cold," I said softly, gently raising the girl's head with my hand under her chin,"I'm a princess, yes, but I do not enjoy seeing everyone bow before me. Please, eat." Once the children resumed eating, I rose from the table and moved away from them. No doubt, they would feel uncomfortable with me over there now that they knew what I was.

I was walking for the doors at the front of the hall when a strong hand clamped down on my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks. "Where do you think you're going," Aragorn's voice said from behind me.

"Outside. I would like to see the sky," I stated simply as I tried to pry his hand from my shoulder.

"No, you're not. You are going back to bed," he ordered stiffly, which made me whip around with fire in my eyes.

"You have no right to order me about, Aragorn! Do not assume that since you are an heir to a throne or a man, that you have authority over me. Even in my current state, I could best you in a fight," I snapped, my voice echoing throughout the now silent hall.

"Artemis, I do not fancy hitting a princess, but if you keep on with this behavior, I will have no choice," Aragorn warned softly.

I moved to where I was glaring directly up into his eyes with only inches between us. The air around us had dropped in temperature, and I was sure that everyone was watching us. "Try and stop me," I challenged, my voice hardly more than a whisper.

Neither of us blinked for nearly a full minute as we glared each other down until Gandalf stood up and scolded us. "Aragorn, Artemis, behave like adults. We do not have time for such childish displays," the wizard snapped making me feel like a disobedient child, "If neither of you has anything productive to say to the other, then do not speak to each other and help prepare the civilians to flee."

I then noticed that King Theoden had moved from his throne to address several of the guards. "We ride for Helm's Deep at midday," the King stated simply before disappearing from the room.

I glanced over to the two children who were still wolfing down soup. "Aragorn," I whispered, not moving my gaze from the children,"Where are their parents?"

"I don't know, and neither do they."

I frowned, and thoughts of my mother and father flashed through my head. Were they panicking? Were they trying to find me? Did they know what happened to me? A sudden stab of homesickness made my throat constrict with a choked back sob. I fought to keep a straight face in front of Aragorn and turned slightly to look around, but he stood perfectly still and never took his eyes off of me.

"We should prepare to evacuate the city. The people didn't look capable of defending themselves when we arrived yesterday," I said softly, moving for the doors that led outside, but a strong hand of my shoulder made me stop.

"Artemis, you are not well enough to be walking around so much," Aragorn stated as though I really cared, "You should go rest while you still can."

"I should, but I won't. Not while people need help," I responded firmly, reaching up and taking the hand on my shoulder into my own, "Aragorn, I can't sit idly while innocent people are scared and helpless, but I need your support. Legolas and Gimli are undoubtedly willing to support my mad schemes, but I need to have your co-operation if I am to succeed. Yes, I'm still recovering, but you should remember that I am not entirely human, and I heal a bit faster than most. Please..." I paused to turn and look into his eyes while still holding the hand he had been using to hold me back in both of my hands.

I leaned forward slightly and put on a pleading face that typically worked when I wanted something from my father. "Please, Aragorn, let me do this."

He sighed and used his free hand to pull me into a hug, and I gasped softly. I couldn't help the warm sensation that rose up in my chest as he held me close, and I fought the urge to rest my head on his broad chest. "Fine. I'll let you run around and help people, but I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get yourself into too much trouble. Understand?"

I smiled and nodded affirmation before pulling back slightly in an attempt to be free of Aragorn's strong arms, but he refused to let go. "Aragorn, I understand, but I also want to get moving immediately. Please, let go."

He released me and nodded before leading the way outside, and I followed with a small smile on my face. Perhaps... Perhaps Legolas wasn't the only one who had fallen in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well... Uh... Hi there. Um. So, I know it's been a while, and I hate having left you all like that. Writer's Block has been my number one enemy for the past... However long it's been. I am so sorry.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: I can Fight

It had been nearly three hours since we had left Edoras, and I was riding my horse alongside Aragorn as we moved for Helm's Deep. Éowyn, King Theoden's niece was walking alongside Gimli as he rode on the back of a horse by himself. Gimli was rambling on about dwarves and how amazing they were, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him spin wild tales that couldn't possibly be true. "You know, there aren't very many dwarf women. And sometimes it's difficult telling them apart from the men," Gimli mused, stroking his beard with one hand as Éowyn sent Aragorn a confused look.

Aragorn chuckled and gestured to his chin as he mouthed, "Beards." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, and shake my head. Then Gimli's horse suddenly shot forward, which caught the poor dwarf off guard and sent him to the ground. My hands flew up to my mouth as Éowyn ran after him, and a sigh of relief escaped me as he lurched to his feet and looked around in shock. "I meant to do that! That was deliberate!" Gimli shouted, face going red with embarrassment under his facial hair.

I smirked and leaned over towards Aragorn as he laughed. "Oh yes, because dwarves love the ground so much, they deliberately fall off of their horses to return to it," I whispered, which caused Aragorn to laugh even harder.

Then we heard shouting from the head of the column where Legolas and a few of the Rohirrim had been scouting ahead. Aragorn immediately stopped laughing, and we exchanged glances before charging forward to investigate. Upon arriving at the head of the column, a foul smell reached my nose, and I spotted a massive, shaggy, hideous beast that looked like an odd mix between a wolf and a pit bull.

"Warg scout," I heard Aragorn growl before I pulled my bow from my back and nudged my horse forward with my knees. I quickly nocked an arrow as I spotted Legolas loosing arrow after arrow from his perch on a ridge overlooking the hills. Then I saw why.

A swarm of orcs was riding towards the column on wargs. My eyes went wide, and I muttered a spell under my breath as I loosed my arrow into the swarm. Seconds later, several wargs and their riders were caught in an explosion of lightning and ice, and Aragorn sent me a nasty look. "What?" I demanded as I nocked another arrow and used my knees to turn my horse in preparation to run.

"You're still healing," he growled, drawing his sword,"You shouldn't be wasting your energy on extravagant displays of magic!"

"Extravagant?" I protested in indignation,"That was hardly extravagant! Making their blood boil and explode is extravagant!"

My second arrow flew and this time did nothing out of the ordinary. "Oh, and I suppose lightning and ice are simple to produce?" Aragorn snapped, glancing away from me as Legolas sprinted past.

"Actually, yes, they are!" I snapped, loosing another arrow as a warg climbed up where Legolas had been perched on a boulder,"There is trace moisture in the air, and lightning can be made by transferring energy to specific particles in the air!"

Aragorn looked incredibly confused and shifted his focus from me as wargs and their riders began swarming over the ridge. My friend let out a ferocious battle cry and charged forwards, and I slung my bow across my back before drawing my sword and charging after Aragorn. As I hacked and slashed my way through orcs and wargs, I lost sight of Aragorn amidst the carnage, and Rohirrim had joined the fray as well. Remembering my last battle against the forces of Isengard, I opened a small pocket of space and allowed my magic to draw the contents of the space out. My body gave off a golden glow as my armor replaced my regular clothing, and I felt lighter as stored magical energy flowed into me from the armor.

The battle became a blur as I twisted on my horse to swipe at orcs or shout spells. A crude sword glanced off of my left leg, and I quickly beheaded the orc wielding it. The warg's mouth clamped onto my leg, and, although it's teeth couldn't pierce my armor, it was able to yank me off of my horse. The air was forced from my lungs as the warg placed a massive paw on my abdomen, and I struggled to move before an arrow pierced the beast's skull.

As the beast fell limp on top of me, I struggled to shove it off before a familiar face appeared beside me. Legolas gripped the mane of the mangy beast and helped drag it off of me, and I took massive gulps of air before standing up and giving Legolas a small smile. "Artemis? What are you wearing?" He asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Oh this?" I laughed, looking down at my armor,"Just a little perk of being from Asgard." I glanced around for my horse only to see it laying dead on the ground with a riderless warg crawling over it towards us. "Excuse me for a moment," I growled, anger rising up in me as I saw my dead horse.

Channeling my rage into the blade of my sword, I charged at the warg and swiped my blade across its face, instantly setting its fur ablaze. With each successive strike, the warg let out a high-pitched whine until it finally fell to the ground and ceased to move. Upon turning back around, I saw that the swarm had thinned considerably, and the wargs that were left were being slaughtered as I watched. As I looked around, Legolas approached with a very winded Gimli not far behind, but, everywhere I looked, I couldn't catch sight of Aragorn.

"Artemis, what's wrong, lass?" Gimli asked, grabbing my arm.

"Where's Aragorn?" I asked, finally meeting Gimli's gaze,"Where is he? Why isn't he with m-us?" I mentally scolded myself for almost saying me rather than us.

"I-I don't know," Gimli stuttered, glancing around as he realized I was right.

I pulled my arm out of his grip and began picking my way through the sea of dead men, horses, wargs, and orcs until I came across an orc that was barely clinging to life and cackling weakly. "What's so funny, beast?" I snarled, pressing the blade of my sword to his throat,"Speak fast and I will end your suffering."

"The man with the pretty jewel," the orc coughed with a grim smile on his ugly face,"He took a little tumble off the cliff."

"Liar!" I snarled, pressing harder on the blade until a small light caught my eye. There, clutched in the orc's filthy hand, was the glittering jewel that Aragorn always wore around his neck. "No," I breathed, tugging the necklace from the orc's hand,"It can't be..."

I stumbled back as I rose to my feet, and I stared numbly at the necklace in my hand. The orc wasn't lying. Aragorn was gone. My eyes found the cliff that he had apparently fallen from, and I walked over to it slowly. Maybe, by some odd chance, Aragorn was hanging just over the side. Maybe he had caught a branch or something on the way down. Maybe it wasn't too late. As I reached the edge, I fell to my knees as I looked down, scouring the cliff side and racing river below for any sign of him. But, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find any.

"Artemis?" I heard Legolas call out, and I turned slowly to face him before rising to my feet,"What is it?"

I could see the horror on the elf's face. He knew. He just didn't want to believe it. I slowly raised my hand that held Aragorn's necklace, and Legolas blanched. "He fell," I said in a trembling voice,"He's gone."

Gimli let out a pained scream and embedded his ax in a nearby warg even though it was already dead and stinking, and Legolas looked as lost as I felt. Losing Gandalf had been bad. Losing Amelia, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Frodo, and Sam was worse, but losing Aragorn was by far the worst. We had fought, and I hadn't had a chance to apologize. The last thing I had done was act superior, and now he was dead.

A small sob left me, and I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders as tears began to slide down my cheeks. Quickly wiping away my tears and sniffing hard to try and refrain from full-on blubbering, I looked up to see Legolas trying awkwardly to comfort me as Gimli struggled to remove his ax from a corpse. Then King Theoden rode up on his horse as though nothing had happened and ordered us to help the wounded and leave the dead.

The rest of the journey to Helm's Deep was a blur. I was so engrossed in myself that I didn't even noticed we were there until we entered the fortress and were greeted by a massive crowd of weeping and wailing citizens. Then Éowyn managed to shove her way through the crowd to us. "Where is Lord Aragorn?" She asked, looking around as though he was hiding behind someone.

"He's dead," I stated coldly, my eyes as cold as ice as I looked at the young woman. She looked shocked, but I didn't care. I just wanted somewhere quiet to sit and think. Perhaps this was all a bad dream. Maybe, if I woke up, I would be back in Edoras, and Aragorn would still be alive.

I pinched myself hard as we were led to the citadel of the fortress, but I didn't wake up. It hurt. This was real. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I had seen great warriors cry before. Volstagg the Vast had cried many times whenever the servants refused to bring him more mead, but he was still a great warrior.

"Artemis?" I jumped slightly as Gimli's voice broke me out of my thoughts,"Lass, are you alright?"

I smiled softly at my dwarven friend and nodded. "I'm alright, Gimli. I just need some rest," I lied, smiling as pleasantly as I could as I looked to Éowyn.

"Right, well, you should be sharing sleeping quarters with me, unless you would rather stay with your companions," she said with a glance to the elf and the dwarf on either side of me.

"I have no objections to sharing quarters with you, Éowyn," I replied,"Could you please lead the way? I feel rather fatigued."

She nodded, and I waved to my friends as they started to walk in the opposite direction. "Lady Artemis..."

"Artemis. No titles, please," I huffed, interrupting Éowyn.

"Artemis, forgive me if this is too soon to ask, but were you and Lord Aragorn courting?" She asked, glancing at me to judge my reaction.

"No, Éowyn, we were not," I sighed, turning to look the woman in the eye,"Although I would be lying if I said that I didn't wish we were."

Éowyn nodded slowly as she took in this information. "I see. The reason I asked is because you both seemed to enjoy each other's company, and Lord Aragorn seemed to always be concerned for your health," she explained with a small blush rising in her cheeks," I even thought for a moment that you were married and expecting your firstborn."

It was my turn to blush as she said that, but I could understand why she would think that. "That... Um, I am not entirely sure how to respond to that," I stuttered as Éowyn opened a door and gestured for me to enter. Upon entering the room, I singled out the bed that was to be mine and began placing my gear and weapons on it. Then I realized that I was still wearing my armor.

I glanced down at the gold colored metal and sighed as I thought of home and of my father teaching me how to fight wearing armor. Another sigh escaped me as I opened the small pocket of space and swapped my armor for my other clothes, and my body gave off a golden glow once more as my clothes were returned. Éowyn gasped in surprise as she watched, and I let out a soft chuckle at her reaction. "Everyone is so surprised that I can do that," I said looking at the young woman,"I have talent with magic, and I was trained to use it."

Éowyn smiled as she sat down on the bed next to me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Do you use magic to fight, Artemis?"

"Whenever I see an opportunity, yes," I responded softly, remembering how Aragorn had reacted when I used my magic at the start of the battle.

Éowyn quickly drew me out of my thoughts with another question, and whenever I answered, she would ask another. I knew that she was trying to keep my mind off of Aragorn, and I appreciated her consideration as we continued talking for hours until a servant knocked at the door to tell us that we should head out to eat dinner with King Theoden.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before y'all throw rotten vegetables at me, I would like to apologize for how long it's been since I updated. Life is a bitch. Anyway!**

** 01: I'm glad you like this story! I deeply apologize for how long it's been. I hate when it takes me this long to update. I always feel bad for making everyone wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: You Ass

When I woke the next morning, I was alone in the room, and I wondered what Aragorn and the others were up to until I remembered that Aragorn was dead. It felt so wrong that he would be dead, and I had to pinch myself to get moving and get dressed. My stomach growled loudly as I stepped into the kitchens where servants were preparing lunch.

After snatching and devouring what food I desired, I moved out to see the city. Suddenly, I heard a commotion down near the gates of the city, and Gimli came running up to me with a furious look on his face. "Lass, you are not gonna believe this," he huffed,"Aragorn is alive, and he just rode in on his damned horse."

I gaped at the dwarf in shock before taking a few wobbly steps forward then breaking into a sprint. To my surprise, Gimli started sprinting and managed to keep up with me until we hit the crowd of people gathered around the gates. "Lemme through!" Gimli roared, shoving his way through the people,"I'm going to kill him! Does he have any idea what he put that poor lass through thinking he was dead!"

I muttered apologies as I squeezed my way through the crowd after the dwarf as he kept shouting. Then he fell silent, and, a few moments later, I shoved my way out of the crowd into a circle of space that had formed with a horse and its rider at the center. Gimli had wrapped his arms around the rider's middle and was sobbing out something that sounded like,"Laddie, you are the luckiest man I've ever known."

"Lucky to be alive," I thought as I noticed how bloody the man's left shoulder was. Then the rider raised his shaggy head, and my eyes moved from his wounded shoulder to his face. Gimli released the man's middle and silenced himself as he saw that I had made it through. "Aragorn?" I breathed, taking a cautious step forward as the man's mouth curved upwards in a smile as I spoke his name. "Aragorn!"

I didn't care what it looked like to everyone else. I lunged forward and threw my arms around the man in a hug as tears of joy began to form in my eyes. "Artemis," he murmured as he returned the embrace and pressed his face into my hair.

"I thought... I thought you were dead," I stuttered, tears running down my face,"You arse." I weakly punched his good arm as I pulled out of the hug.

He chuckled and shook his head. "As much I as would like to celebrate my return, I'm afraid we do not have such a luxury," he sighed.

I nodded and glanced to Gimli. "Go tell King Theoden that Aragorn's alive and has news. We'll be right behind you," I ordered. Gimli nodded and started shoving his way through the crowd again, and I turned my gaze to Aragorn's shoulder. "You arse. One day without me and you manage to completely bloody your shoulder. Hold still."

"Artemis-"

"Hold still, or I will freeze you in place," I commanded as I placed a hand on his wounded shoulder. I whispered a few words under my breath and let my magic flow into his shoulder and begin to repair the wounded flesh.

I heard the people around us gasp and murmur then fell silent, but as I turned to lead Aragorn to the citadel, the crowd of people around us surged forward and grabbed me. I cried out in alarm as I was dragged through the streets of Helm's Deep until we reached what I could only guess was a hospital. I could see people limping in and out of the building, and people lined both sides the street just outside of the building. Many were sitting on the ground, and all of them appeared to be injured. "My lady," a woman in the crowd that had abducted me piped up, "if you can help them, please, I beg of you! We've already lost so many on the journey here!"

I could hear people coughing, groaning, and wailing. Every way I turned, I saw people suffering, and I could smell death and sickness in the air. "There's only so much I can do at one time, but I'll do what I can," I said firmly.

I moved to the young man slumped against the wall on my left. His head was wrapped in white linen that was slowly turning red from a wound on his head. His left has was missing, and his arm was wrapped tightly in bandages. "Hold still. I can't replace your hand, but I can help with the bleeding," I ordered softly. The young man's grass-green eyes gleamed with hope as he watched me place a hand on the stump of his wrist and on his head. I murmured a few words under my breath, and I felt my magic flow into him and repair what it could.

As I moved to the old woman sitting next to him, the young man leapt to his feet and started shouting in joy. "I'm healed! She healed me! I'm healed! Bless her!" He cried out as he started peeling his bandages off.

As the people lining the street heard him, they crowded around me and started grasping at my arms, my legs, and whatever part of my body they could see as I healed them one at a time. Their cries of pain turned to pleas for healing and shouts of joy as I placed my hands on each person and healed their injuries. By the time I had healed everyone on the street, my hands ached, and my legs were trembling. The people I had healed all thanked me and kissed my hands and ran away, presumably to find their families.

As the last person kissed both of my hands and darted away down the street, I glanced up to see Aragorn and Gimli leaning against a wall smiling at me. My eyes met Aragorn's, and I felt my heart pound against my ribs. A small smile turned up the corners of my mouth as I leaned against the wall closest to me and slid down to rest on the ground. As I started to slide towards the ground, the smile fell from Aragorn's face, and he bolted over to me. "Artemis, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes roving over me in search of injuries.

I nodded and laughed a little. "I'm fine. Healing that many people without a break was a bit harder than I originally anticipated. I need to rest and let my magic regenerate before I help the people in there," I said softly with a nod towards the hospital.

Aragorn's frown deepened for a moment before his face softened, and he chuckled a bit. "You just can't help yourself, can you? If you see a chance to use your magic, you can't resist."

"I can, too! It's just that I would rather try to save as many people as I can than sit back and watch in comfort as they suffer. In a fight, magic can turn the tide and save lives! If it weren't for my magic, I can guarantee you that at least four people I just healed would have died before sunrise! Do you-"

My rant was cut short as Aragorn cupped a hand behind my head and pulled me into a kiss. As he pulled back, I simply stared at him in shock. "He kissed me. He actually kissed me. He kissed me, and I kinda liked it," I thought as I stared at him.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't use your magic. I'm saying you need to be careful. If you lose your strength like this in a battle, you could die. I do not think I could survive losing you," he murmured.

I smirked and rested my forehead against his. "Of course you wouldn't. If I died, who would heal all of your wounds?" I responded softly. He chuckled, and I felt him start to pull me in for another kiss.

"About time you two showed some sort of affection for the other! That damned elf owes me five gold pieces! And... Oh... I ruined the moment, didn't I?" Gimli said as his face turned as red as his hair.

Aragorn and I both gave him a glare and nodded. "We need to get to King Theoden," Aragorn said. "I have news that he needs to hear."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There's an army of Uruk-hai coming for Helm's Deep. We need to prepare for siege," he replied.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier? I agree with the lass. You're an arse," Gimli grumbled


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. Because I still feel bad for abandoning y'all like that, here's another chapter.**

**cutie5lexis: Hey, there! I missed you, too. I always enjoy reading your reviews. Good luck with your new job, and Happy Birthday. If you're glad about Artemis and Aragorn, just wait until Amelia comes back. Hope you enjoy!**

**Anyway. Enough chit-chat! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Battle Preparations

After accompanying Aragorn to tell Theoden of the army of Uruk-hai on its way to Helm's Deep, I went straight to the kitchens to replenish my energy before heading down to the hospital to do what I could for the injured. If Aragorn's description was anything to go by, we w

ere outnumbered ten to one, and we were going to need as many able-bodied men we could get. I went from room to room in the hospital, laying my hands on each bloody, sickly, dying person I could and healing their ailments. By the time I had finished, the streets were cleared as women and children were herded into the caves in the mountain, and the men and older boys were sent to the armory to prepare for battle. The sun was low in the sky, and I was once again low on energy.

Thankfully, there was still a barrel of apples left in the kitchens by the time I had made my way back to the citadel, and I was in the process of devouring the third apple when I arrived at the armory where I found a boy who couldn't have been more than twelve holding a sword and shaking as he watched the horizon. I knew we needed troops, but I still hated that we were using civilians as canon fodder. This boy probably wasn't going to last ten seconds in combat. "Hey, kid, think fast," I barked, tossing a green apple I hadn't bitten into at the boy. He jolted to attention just in time to fumble, drop his sword, and catch the apple. I gave the boy a sympathetic smile and picked up his sword for him. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy glanced from the apple in his hands to my eyes then dropped his gaze to the ground. "Adam, son of Jon, m'lady," he said quickly.

I smiled and held out his sword to him. "Well, Adam, son of Jon, have you ever held a sword before?" I asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, m'lady."

"Want to know how not to get killed?" I asked. The boy's eyes snapped up to meet mine, and he nodded. I smiled at him and showed him how to properly hold the sword. "First, in a fight to the death, there's no such thing as fighting dirty. Kick, throw dirt, throw a rock. Do whatever you think will give you an edge. Second, relax. Tight muscles will get you killed. Third, don't back yourself into a corner or against a wall. You'll limit your movement, and you will die. Fourth, keep your balance. That should be obvious. Fifth, keep your elbows bent and close to your body. Turn to the side, too. Make yourself a smaller target," I said, moving to show what I meant. "You still following?"

The boy nodded, and I smiled. "Good. Final tip, don't be flashy. Fights are won with simple, quick movements. Anything dramatic will be predicted, and you will die," I stated. The kid nodded, and I ruffled his hair. "Try and eat that apple. You'll need your strength, Adam. Good luck."

The boy murmured his thanks, and I turned away and made to walk inside the armory. As I walked through the doors, I saw Aragorn pulling on chainmail and getting ready for combat. As I watched, I summoned my own armor and began checking and tightening straps where needed. Out of my peripherals, I caught Aragorn glancing at me as I checked each piece of my armor.

When I finished, Aragorn and Legolas were speaking softly, and Gimli shuffled into sight with a shirt of chainmail that could have passed for a dress on him. "Ugh, if I had time, I'd get this adjusted," he growled before looking up and seeing the amused looks on Aragorn and Legolas's faces. "It's a little tight across the chest."

I chuckled at my friend's embarrassment, and he turned to glare at me. "Maybe I can help with that," I offered as I approached Gimli. I waved my hand over the chain links, and they began to glow gold and shift until they were a perfect fit on Gimli. "Better?"

"Immensely," He grumbled before shuffling out of sight behind a weapon rack.

I looked up with a grin until I met Aragorn's disapproving stare. "What?" I asked as I moved over to stand in front of him.

His face softened, and he raised a hand to brush a stray hair out of my face. "Should you have used your magic to do that? You'll need all your strength if you plan on fighting alongside us," he said softly.

I reached up and took his hand in mine with a smile. "When we get through this, remind me to talk to you about how my magic works. You need to stop worrying so much. Also, I think you should have this back," I murmured, reaching out with his necklace with the Evenstar and clasping it around his neck.

Aragorn chuckled and started to lean towards me, but a horn sounding in the distance made me jump and move away. "That is no Orc horn!" Legolas stated in disbelief before darting out of the armory. Aragorn and I shared a glance before racing after him.

"If that isn't an Orc horn, what is it?" I asked as we raced through the streets towards the gates.

"Elves," Aragorn answered simply with a grin on his face.

My jaw dropped as we rounded a corner to see Haldir of Lothlorien speaking to Theoden as rows of elves marched into Helm's Deep. Aragorn said something in elvish to Haldir, and they both placed a hand over their hearts before Aragorn grabbed Haldir and pulled him into a hug. Haldir looked shocked for a moment before he smiled and patted Aragorn's back. "You are most welcome here," Aragorn said as he pulled away from the hug.

Suddenly, all of the elven troops looked at Haldir, then turned on heel to face Theoden and the rest of us in perfect unison. They were like machines with how perfectly synchronized they were. The very sight sent a shiver down my spine. "Damn. And I thought Asgard's troops were disciplined," I muttered under my breath.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more," Haldir said, addressing Theoden again. "What would you have us do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go. The battle of Helm's Deep.**

**sweetheaetcat5: Here ya go, hon. Enjoy the chapter!**

**TwilightSymphonycat: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm not saying anything about the chances of Artemis calling for reinforcements via Bifrost. It has crossed my mind, but will it happen? I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you. That's classified information I'**

**m afraid. Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

**cutie5lexis: You're right. I am a tease. You ship Legoelia almost as hard as I do. Possibly more! Which is impressive. Anyway! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! The shipper in me wants to tell you when Legoelia will become canon in this, but the writer in me is telling me to let you suffer. Sorry! Enjoy the chapter!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle of Helm's Deep

Thunder crashed overhead, and I was briefly reminded of my Uncle Thor. It was a small comfort as the boom drowned out the steady beat of Uruk-hai marching towards Helm's Deep. The lightning was less welcome as it illuminated the seething mass of Uruks below the wall. As the rain started to fall, I heard it pattering against my armor before I felt the cold water slide down the inside of my armor and down my back, which caused me to involuntarily shiver.

I was standing next to Aragorn amongst the men as we watched the Uruks grow closer. "Are you alright?" Aragorn as he looked down at me.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just tense. Last time I fought these bastards, I ended up with an arrow through the knee. I'd rather that didn't happen again," I chuckled.

Aragorn scowled as he turned to look out at the Uruk-hai army. "You and me, both. Just, promise me you won't wear yourself out with your magic," he sighed.

I reached out and took his hand in mine. "I promise not to overexert myself if you promise me you won't almost die again."

He chuckled a turned to look me in the eye, and he raised his other hand to caress my cheek as he smiled. "You have my word," he said softly before pulling away and glaring out at the sea of Uruks before the wall. "I shall see you after this is over."

Then he left to go deliver orders to the elves as Theoden commanded the human archers to ready they're bows. I pulled an arrow from my quiver, nocked it, and pulled it back until the fletching was past my ear. I could faintly hear Aragorn shouting orders in elvish over the rain and Uruk-hai. Then, a stray arrow shot out and felled an Uruk before we were ordered to fire. Glancing to my left, I spotted an old man looking rather frightened and shaken as he tried to nock another arrow. I sighed and shook my head before returning my gaze to the Uruks below as they surged forward.

Then I heard the order to fire, and I released my arrow. As it whistled through the air, I muttered a spell, and the arrow exploded and froze all of the Uruks within a three meter radius of the Uruk it hit. I heard men around me gasp and mutter in shock as they spotted the explosion of ice, and a small smirk graced my lips as I drew another arrow.

Then I saw the ladders rising out of the sea of bodies. "Son of a skreyja kerling," I hissed. "They're raising ladders!"

As I watched, I used my magic to open a pocket space and placed my bow inside before drawing my sword. Not two seconds later, a ladder latched onto the wall four feet to my left, and I charged the first Uruk to jump on to the wall. As I sliced the beast's head off, another leapt onto my back and drove me to the ground.

The nasty thing was too heavy for me to lift, so I reached up and grabbed its calf and muttered a quick frost spell that turned all if the liquid in and on its skin turn to ice. With a quick slash of my sword, the Uruk fell beside me squealing until I drove my sword through its throat and pushed myself to my feet.

"These ladders have to go!" I thought as I slashed an Uruk across the face as it tried to jump at me. The clash of steel on steel, and the screams of men dying erupted around me. Uruks were everywhere, and men were dying left and right. Thinking fast, I channeled my magic into my sword sliced clean through the Uruk climbing the wall next to me. Then, I kicked the ladder backwards and ran down the length of the wall towards the gate as a group of Uruks broke away from the seething mass below and started climbing the ramp to the entrance.

"Push the ladders back! Don't let them overrun us!" I shouted above the din as I fought my way towards the gate. The screams of Uruks and men dying around me rang in my ears, and the only way I could tell the difference between the rain and the blood as it hit my face was the temperature.

As I waded through the churning mass of bodies, I felt hope rising in my chest. If we could hold the entrance and keep the Uruk-hai from getting farther than the wall, we might have a chance at survival. Then, my hopes were destroyed by a massive explosion behind me. I whipped around to see stone and bodies flung into the air as a column of smoke rose from the gaping hole in our defense.

"Brace the gate!" A man screamed from behind me, and I turned to see the Uruks on the ramp splitting to let a battering ram get close to the door.

"Swina bqllr!" I hissed as I summoned a spike of ice and hurled it at the Uruks carrying the battering ram. The spike exploded on contact and froze the Uruks at the front solid, but their comrade immediately started hacking at them to get them out of the way.

I knew wouldn't be able to keep throwing spells at the stinking bastards, but I didn't really have any other ideas as I tried to fight my way to the gate to help bolster it before the battering ram could be put to use. As I readied another ice spike, I heard Theoden's voice above the pandemonium ordering Aragorn to fall back to the keep, and I lost my focus long enough for an Uruk to use his hammer to smash my hand into the stone of the wall and snap my right wrist and force me to drop my sword. A scream tore from my throat, and two older men turned from the Uruks they were struggling with to stab the Uruk that had broken my wrist.

As the Uruk fell beneath their blades, the two that the men had been fighting previously lunged for my heroes as their backs were turned, but I flung out my left hand and sent smaller spikes of ice through their throats, effectively killing the foul beasts. Gritting my teeth against the burning pain in my right arm, I reached down and grasped my sword in my left hand and turned to my saviors. "I owe you both my life and a drink when this is over," I grunted.

"Get to the keep, m'lady! We'll hold the gate!" One of the men shouted, and I nodded.

With the swarm of Uruks around us, I didn't have time to heal my wrist, and I wouldn't last long on the wall in my current condition. I shouted my thanks to the two men and shoved past them to get to the keep. I sprinted down a flight of stairs slick with blood and rain, and fought my way into the keep. I cursed myself under my breath as I stumbled past a group of Rohan soldiers into the relative safety of the outer courtyard where I sheathed my sword and set to work healing my wrist.

"Artemis!" My head snapped up as I heard Gimli shout my name to see him waddling towards me. "How many have ya killed, lass? I'm on thirty-four!"

I stared at my dwarven friend for a moment before shaking my head and returning my focus to healing my wrist. "I haven't been counting. Besides, it's hard to count how many are caught in the radius of one of my ice spells!" I hissed as the bones in my wrist popped back in place and mended themselves.

"Ya alright, lass? Can ya still fight?"

"Yeah. Just had to mend my wrist. Come on, they've breached the gate," I barked as I drew my sword once more and ran towards the gate where I spotted Theoden fighting alongside his men.

"We can't hold this gate much longer," I thought as I watched Theoden get stabbed in the shoulder by an Uruk spearman.

Before the Uruks could get anymore of a foothold, I summoned a large spike of ice and launched it through the opening in the door and made it explode, coating the outside of the door and the Uruks on the other side in several inches of ice. "Artemis!" I flinched at the now familiar sound of Aragorn's disapproving shout. I turned to face him as he ran towards me with a frantic look in his eyes. "What did I tell you about your magic?" He scolded as he came to a halt before me and gripped by the shoulder.

"I'm not overdoing it! Now focus on the battle. That ice won't hold them for long," I snapped, shoving him towards the gate. "Go! I'll try to thin their numbers as much as I can."

He nodded and charged the door, and I raced up to the top of the gate where several younger boys were hurling rocks down at the Uruks. As one boy pulled back to grab another rock, I caught a glimpse of his face and recognized him as the boy I had given pointers to in front of the armory. He was still alive, and a smile spread across my face as I shuffled over to stand behind him as he hurled the next rock down. As he pulled back to grab another rock, I used my magic to lift several rocks into the air, cost them in frost and launch them down at the Uruks below. The boy gasped and gawked at me in awe before a wild battle cry below drew our attention.

"I know that voice," I muttered, leaning over the side to see Aragorn and Gimli hacking and slashing at Uruks on the ramp outside the door. "Oh, he was scolding ME earlier! Bacraut. Oh he is getting an earful if he survives this," I thought bitterly as I turned and used my magic to lift another volley of rocks to launch at the Uruks.

"M'lady, how are you doing that?" the boy I had helped earlier asked as he threw another rock of his own.

"Magic, my boy. Magic," I grunted as I started to feel the effects of my magic and physical exertion starting to wear on me. "Although, it is not as easy as it looks."

As I hurled yet another volley of rocks at the Uruks, I noticed Aragorn and Gimli being hoisted up the wall to the right of the gate. "Artemis!" I turned as I heard Theoden shout my name,"Fall back!"

I nodded and quickly made my way down and followed the king further into the fortress where I was reunited with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn as we ran through the streets until we reached the keep. When we were inside, what was left of Theoden's men began barricading the door with everything they could find. Tables, chairs, and benches were grabbed and shoved against the door in a desperate attempt to keep out the murderous horde of Uruk-hai. As the men shoved more and more furniture against the door, I began to summon iron chains and added them to the barricade until I felt my magic begin to dip into my physical strength to supplement the spell. As my hands began to shake, I released the spell, and the iron chains rattled as the Uruk-hai began to pound against the door.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Theoden shouted in despair.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn shouted, approaching Theoden. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Theoden didn't respond, and Aragorn became urgent and shouted, "Is there no other way?"

One of Theoden's men glanced between Aragorn and Theoden, who was silent, before explaining to Aragorn that there was indeed another way. Theoden stared at Aragorn with dead eyes, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The last of his men had yet to fall, and he was going to just lay down and accept his death.

Aragorn grabbed the man who had told us that women and children could still escape and ordered him to tell the women and children to run, and Theoden watched with dead eyes. "So much death," Theoden murmured. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

At that, I slammed my sword in its sheath and stomped over to stand in front of Theoden and grabbed by the front of his chest plate. "You can die with honor. Like a king! You can fight to the death alongside your men instead of standing here, wallowing in despair!" I snarled, shaking the man to snap him out of his daze. "I thought you many things, but I did not think you a coward!"

"Ride out with me," Aragorn murmured. "Ride out and meet them!"

Theoden turned his head to meet Aragorn's gaze, and I saw fire start to burn in his eyes as I released him and took a step back. "For death and glory," Theoden said, walking towards Aragorn.

"For Rohan," Aragorn replied, striding towards Theoden. "For your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli stated as light started to peek through the windows.

"Yes," Theoden said softly, shifting his gaze from Aragorn to his men. "Yes," he said, stronger this time. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden declared. "Let this be the hour that we draw swords together."

Gimli took off running up a flight of stairs to the aforementioned horn, and Theoden's men quickly brought out horses from the stables attached to the keep. Quickly, we mounted up, and I drew my sword and steeled my nerves.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin, and a red dawn!" Theoden shouted as he pulled on his helmet a drew his sword. The doors burst open, and Gimli sounded the horn as Uruk-hai spilled into the chamber. "Forth Eorlingas!"

I let out a war cry and spurred my horse with my sword raised as we all charged behind Theoden and against the Uruks. As we pushed out into the sunlight, I noticed as I sliced an Uruk's head off that the rain had stopped. The Uruks fell before our horses and our blades as we pushed through the streets and out the main gate and down the ramp. The foul beasts fell left and right as we charged, and as we reached the foot of the ramp, I looked to the east to see Gandalf and Shadowfax on top of the ridge with the sun behind him. Then, I saw another rider appear. Then a whole company of riders appeared, and my heart soared. "Thank the Norns," I breathed before driving my sword into the face of an Uruk that had thought to rush me while my gaze was directed elsewhere.

The horde of riders led by Gandalf swept into the valley and decimated the Uruks. Within minutes, the surviving Uruk-hai were retreating over the ridge and towards the forest. I urged my horse forward until I was at the head of the column near Gandalf, and I heard a man shout for everyone to stay clear of the trees. For a moment, I watched in confusion as the Uruks were allowed to flee into the forest until I saw the trees begin to move. "Gandalf, did the trees just kill the Uruk-hai?" I asked quietly.

"Not the trees, my dear. The shepherds of the trees," he answered with a faint grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, I made Artemis swear in old Norse a couple times. I thought you all would like to know what she said.**

**Skreyja kerling - Incompetent old hag**

**Swina bqllr - Pig penises**

**Bacraut - Asshole**

**Also, the Norns are basically the Fates of old Norse Mythology.**


	10. Not a Chapter

**Hey everyone! Sky here! I hate to say but for the foreseeable future, I won't be able to make any progress on any of this. I'm sorry. Hiatus is irritating, but my life is really bad at the moment. I'm sorry. This seems to be a habit with me. Sorry. I'll try and make a post on Christmas, but I can't promise anything. Sorry everyone.**


End file.
